Bestfriends and more
by Midnight-Runaway
Summary: She froze couldn’t believe what was happening. She couldn’t believe that her best friend was kissing her with just passion it was killing her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back not being able to control her self any more. Lemon GarraX Hinata ONESHOT


Garra: "Say it"

Shawn:" Hell no"

Garra: "I leave you and start making out with Hinata."

Shawn: [She looked at him in a pained face] "no way you couldn't." [and she started fake crying]

Garra: [He smirks and comes over to her and kisses her.]

Shawn: "Fine." [she says with a frown on her face.]

Shawn: I don't own Naruto at all I own is my self.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Summary: She froze couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe that her best friend was kissing her with just passion it was killing her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back not being able to control her self any more_

She looked at him and licked her lips "I win," she yelled out jumping up and down. He looked at her with a glare and growled "redo." She smirks "fine but I'm goanna kick your ass Garra-sama," she says sitting down at the table. He looks her over. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink dragon and some white short shorts. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful figure. He smirked as he thought of how to make it interesting. "How about we make this interesting," he says picking up the cards. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. She leaned in closer making her boobs pop put little more. Garra couldn't help but stare at her chest. He shacks his head and looked at her face. "Let's play strip poker." She looked at him with a horrified face "no way Garra I'm not playing that," she says getting up. Garra raises his invisible eye brow "Why Hinata are you scared." Hinata looked at him. No way she would every do that. You see she wasn't that type of girl. She was sweet and innocent well not total innocent but innocent none the less yet she couldn't let him win he could use it against her and no way could she lose right. His smirked widened as he saw her reaction. "Hinata your not scared that your goanna lose are you," he asks her in a fake carrying voice. She looks at him and sends him a death glare "no your one I'm not goanna lose to you." He smiles and they lay the first card down.

_Ten Minutes Later._

"Take of the shirt," she says to him. He signs and takes of his Kazkage shirt and throws it on the ground. She inwardly gasps as she sees his finely toned chest. She couldn't help but imagine running her fingers down her six pack abs. She shakes her head as he places his card on the table. Her eyes widened as she looks at the card. She looks at him and sees him smirking "shirt," is all he says. She glared at him ad takes of her tank top. She shivered from the cold air and from feeling Garra's eye on her and she couldn't help but blush.

He felt his pants tighten as she took of her shirt. She was now only in her under wear and bra and her couldn't help but lick his lips as he looked at her beautiful D rack. He watched as she shivered and blushed. He couldn't help but smirk as she blushed. She looked so beautiful when she blushed. He took a sharp breath. It was taking all of him o not jump his best friend. He didn't want to ruin his friendship but he couldn't help but feel love for her. She was beautiful and strong. You see in the past years she has grown from that shy innocent little girl in to a strong fighter. She had become a special opus captain and was well respected as a ninja. He remembered how they met like it was yesterday.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flash Back about two years ago when Garra was 18 and she was 16[ not the real ages but my story so my ages.]

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He looked out the window to see five ninjas with strong chakra coming to in the village's way. He turned around and looked at Temari "get some opus over there this instant I'll be there." She nodded and left the room to get a team. He looked back out the window what every was coming had powerful chakra hopefully it wasn't an enemy. He signed and jumped out the window and started running to the gates. He stood in front of the gates to see five figures running towards them. He looked behind him to see his sister and opus ready with there weapons. He looked in front o see the figures right in front of him. His eyes went wide when he was they had on the leaf headbands. "Wow nice welcome party Garra," said the smirking hokage of the leaf village Naruto.

Garra smirked back "welcome to the sand village Naruto." Naruto smiled at his old friend "thanks sorry for not telling you we were coming," said Naruto rubbing the back of his neck. "Its okay Naruto but you should have told us you were coming we would have sent you Temari to escort you." Naruto smiled "no need I have one of the best escort team right here," he said smiling while pointing at the four people behind him. Garra raised an invisible eye brow and looked at the three people behind him. He recognized three of the people as Kiba, Sakura, and Lee but the last one he did not. He looked over the ninja who happened to be a female with indigo colored hair, lavender eyes, and a beautiful figure. She had on a white belly tank top that had a black dragon on the side, black shorts that stopped five inches above her knees; her headband was around her neck, and her pouch on her left thigh. She looked amazingly hot to tell the truth. She seemed filmier but he couldn't figure out how.

He signed and looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled "let me introduce everyone," he said as every one came to stand by him. "Okay Garra I want you to meet my finance Sakura and the best special opus team. The leader Hinata," he said pointing at the unknown female ninja, "and her team mates Kiba and Lee." They all smiled at him not that he noticed he was under the spell of the beautiful lavender eyed girl named Hinata. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. "So Garra were will be staying I am tired," said Naruto noticing that his friends eyes were now glued on to his best friend and best ninja Hinata. Garra looked a Naruto and smiled "I have one room in my apartment and three in the leaf village embassy. One of you can stay with us," said Garra hoping it would be Hinata.

"Okay how about Hinata you stay there," said Naruto smiled at Garra. Garra smiled back and looked at Hinata who smiled while nodded okay. "Well come on you must be tired let me show you were you will be staying."

BACK AT THE HOUSE.

Garra lay on the bed trying to sleep but couldn't. His mind couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful woman in the room across the hall from him. He signed and got up and went to the roof were he would spend most of his nights watching the moon. He jumped on to the roof to see her sitting there the wind playing with her hair and the moonlight shinning upon her making her glow. He took a deep breath and was about to go back to his room when she spoke. "Isn't the moon the beautiful thing in the world," she asked him not even looking at him. He turned around and stood next to her "yes it is quite beautiful," he said not taking his eyes of her. "I am sorry I took your spot," she says getting up ready to leave but he grabbed her arm. Shivers ran down both there bodies as hey made contact. "You don't have to leave we can share," he said. She turned around and looked at him smiling and just then he knew they would be friends.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

End of flash back

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She placed the card on the table with a grin on her face. "Pants Garra," He growled and took of his pants only leaving him in his boxers. She looked at him this was getting to hot way to fast. She was getting turned on by her best friend. Hinata mentally yelled at her self how she could do this. She signed and looked at him. She saw something there in his eyes. Her eyes went wide as she realized what it was. Lust yes it was lust in his deep green eyes. She got up and placed the cards on the table. She had to leave before she does something that will cause her friendship. "I have to go," she said putting on her shorts and tank top. Garra looked at her trying to figure out what was wrong maybe he had pushed her a little too hard. He got up and followed her to the door. "What's wrong Hinata," he asked her but she didn't say anything. She pulled on the door and was about to open when he grabbed her turned her around and pushing her up against the door.

She looked away from his piercing eyes breathing heavy. She could his breath on her face his eyes on her face trying to find the answer. He signed in frustration "tell me what's wrong Hinata," he said leaning in closer. She didn't say anything just closed her eyes. He looked at her face why was she acting like this? She never acted like this ever. He had to know why. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled made her look at him. His eyes went wide at what he saw in her eyes. He was it love, lust, and pain. He leaned in closed he felt her heart speeding up as he caught her lips.

She froze couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe that her best friend was kissing her with just passion it was killing her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back not being able to control her self any more. He brushed her lower lip asking for entrance. She opened hr mouth giving him what he wanted. She moaned in to the kiss as his tongue danced with hers. He let go of her hands and moved his hands to her waist pulling her closer. She moaned as she made her hands to his bare back. He moved touched her belly making her gasp in to the kiss and he couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. He moved his hands under her tank top pulling it up as he made his way up. She moaned as he touched her breast throw her bra. He moved up and broke the kiss throwing of the top to some where in the room.

He looked at her and she looked at him they both were breathing heavy. He kissed his softly "Hinata I want you to know I love," he said kissing her neck softly. She moaned as he kissed her neck. He looked in to her eyes and saw it to. He saw the love there he saw the lust yet he saw the pain there to. He kissed her cheek he hated seeing that pain in her eyes. It was hurting him and he wanted her to stop feeling this pain. He kissed her neck again making her moan again. He bite and sucked his way down to her shoulder and then to her best. His hands made there way to her back toward her bra hook. He unhooked it and he slowly took it of her. He looked at her chest with such lust that she blushed. He smiled and kissed her lips before attacking her chest. He licked the valley in between her breasts as she moaned out his name sweet and soft.

He moved her mouth to her left breast taking her nipple in to his hot mouth. Her head went back ward as she ran her figures throw his hair. She moaned out his name softly as he took her other breast in to his hand massaging it. He pulled his mouth away from her left breast and attacked her right one. She moaned out louder at the pleasure he was giving her. Her hands made there way to his boxers and she pulled them down and softly grabbed his dick and pumped it. He bites her nipple making her cry out in pain and pleasure. He pulled away from her breast and throws his back as she gives him a hand job. She bends down and kisses his dick making him grab her hair lightly. She takes him in to her mouth sucking on him. She moaned making him vibrate. "I am coming Hinata." She nodded and sucks harder making him cum in to her mouth. She swallows it all. She let goes of his dick and looks up at him licking her lips. "Mmmm," she moaned out to him.

He growls as he pulls her up and kissing her. She raps her legs around her waist. She moans in to the kiss as his dick touches her wet core. Garra makes his way to the bed room and throws her on the bed. He looked at her and licks his lips in lust. He pulls of her under wear. He paused as he looks at the beautiful goddess in front of him. He smiles and kisses her lips and then makes her way to her wet pussy. He spreads her legs and kisses her hot core. She moans out while grabbed the bed sheets. He licks her sweet juice. His tongue makes its way to her wet hole and she moaned out his name. He thrusts in and out making her core tighten. He felt her about to come and he stopped "come for me Hinata," he says as he goes back to work. He pinches her clit and she comes screaming his name. He smiles as she comes for him. He licked her all up.

He looked at her she looked so beautiful panting, hair messed up, sweating, and yelling his name. He moved up and positioned him self at her entrance not taking his eyes of her. He wanted to see her face as they became one. He slowly made his way towards her. She moaned out in pleasure as he was all in her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Want was written all over her eyes. "Ready," he asked her. She jerked her hips giving him his answer. He kissed her as he pulled almost all the way out and thrusted in to her hard. She moaned out "faster," He did as he was told and went faster and harder. There bodies joined in rhythm as they thrusted. "Come for me Hinata. Yell my name my love," he moaned out to her. He thrusted in to her a couple of more times as he felt her tighten around his dick and with one more thrust she came yelling his name and soon after he came. He flipped them around so she was on top of him. He didn't pull out but just laid there with her on top. He kissed her head and she looked at him with a grin on her face

"Why are you tired Garra-sama." He smirked at her flipping them back around "no way," was all he said be fore they started on there way to a long and rest less night.

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………….

HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLZ R&R.


End file.
